The Greatest Crossover Ever
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: The title says it all. Naruto is Westerosi born in A Throne for a King, realistic; Human. Don't like that? Well this is for you, my lovely friends and fans! This is the Greatest Crossover Ever. One-Shot. PARODY ALERT, guys. PARODY ALERT


**OK, so I was surfing through my reviews in A Throne for a King  
****And I couldn't help but remember how many people were griping about  
****No powerful Naruto this, why is Naruto weak that  
****So this is a story made for shits and giggles**

**This goes out to all of you guys who told me I'm a shitty writer or that I should kill myself**

**This goes out to all of you; think of it as a nice present!  
**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones**

* * *

**A Real Crossover**

Naruto walked along, alone, sword in hand with a sly look on his face. He was a prince and the throne is his. No more was he going to sit around and let his enemies get to him. His mother did talk to him about the Game of Thrones. Oh how ridiculous it all sounded. Power at his fingertips and strength with every breath he took; oh, there was no reason to sit around. His enemies were abundant and his foes were a plenty. If anything that his mother liked to spat and fill his mind with was with any form of merit; he needed to use his powers to their fullest extent.

A fun idea really. Behind him, the vermillion walls of the Red Keep were painted. He was going to make that name really mean something. Red Keep. Pink Keep is more like it. The colors were always an eyesore, really to be completely honest; he hated this place. He hated all of it. These people were beneath him; none of them could ever amount to him. Power was his and his alone. He is Naruto Baratheon- no, fuck that. He's Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. To use the word strong was an understatement when it came to him. How he ended up in this universe, time period, or whatever the fuck this was supposed to be- twilight zone- he hadn't the slightest clue.

It was no matter. He is Naruto Uzumaki; the only person who matters. Well that's all that he cared about. Who can stop him? That's right, no one. Even the King in the Fucking North gave up his throne when he realized how badass he'd become. Again, who can stop him? That's right, no one. Naruto is the King, Naruto is the one true King. The Others stopped their shit and thawed out when he went North of the Wall. The Shadows were beaten back and even Orochimaru and his child-loving bastard-self was horrendously defeated in one near fell swoop. Bijuu-bombs sure worked wonders, didn't they? So, the question must be asked again; who can stop him? That's right; No One.

Oh. Did I fail to mention he's only fourteen? I believe I did. Silly me. Oh well nevertheless; the guards of the Throne Room drew their swords and barred their shields against him. The folly was too real to pass up. Too fucking real. Shadow clones appeared on either side of him and sped forward, swords in their hands and rasengan formed near immediately in the other. The guards clashed the swords, but they didn't take into consideration what would come next. The clones simultaneously jammed their rasengan into the guards' chest plates. No time was wasted and they exploded back, chakra flowing off of them in small waves and streaks. The men plowed through the embarrassingly weak wooden doors, revealing the court of King's Landing.

Joffrey was no king of his. No child of Cersei was going to be a King of his. Cersei wasn't his mother. His real mother has been dead for fourteen years. Oh and his mother isn't even of this world. He sauntered with a cocky disposition. All around him the people cowered beneath him, the fell to their knees. Naruto smiled, watching the Westerosi do what they were meant to do. They were his and his alone to torment; not Joffrey's. The blond shitbag was sitting upon his throne, shivering like a pig awaiting the inevitable. There can only be one blond sitting on the throne. Channeling the power of Kurama, Naruto exploded into a golden flame and color. A chakra arm shot along, grabbing the boy-king from his throne.

He squealed and screamed, begging for Naruto to stop. Things were falling into place. Everything was falling into place!

Daenerys Targaryen was on her way with her armies and dragons thanks to the legendary dick he gave her. Margaery Tyrell was giving him full support after he fucked her senseless. Sansa Stark was giving him full support of the North and the Riverlands thanks to him squirting a child into her. Everything was falling into place. HE WILL BE KING.

Joffrey slid against the tiled floor, screaming with tears pouring down his face. His fingernails scratched the polished tile, tearing his phalanges asunder. Naruto tilted his head slightly, this boy-king sure knew how to make one hell of an obnoxious pandemonium. It was time. Naruto threw the boy-king upward, before swinging him back to the tiled ground, splitting his brains and shattering his skull. His blood spilled, coloring, painting and washing the tiles. It was beautiful to behold. With a small surge of power, the rest of the Lannister, inbred-product was destroyed in an instant.

He looked onward, finding Cersei's horrified face and the Kingsguard's own disgusted appearances. He raised his hand, extending all five fingers. One for each Kingsguard. Mini-rasenshuriken formed upon each fingertip. One for each Kingsguard. With a whisper, the mini-rasenshuriken shot forward, engulfing the five men before they could even draw their swords. Small explosions perfectly wrapping around the knights. Once the chakra and power disappeared, it came to reveal nothing in its wake. The knights ceased to exist.

"Naruto…please…don't-" Cersei pleaded.

Naruto wrapped his fingers around her throat, choking the life from her. She begged through choked breath. Tears poured like waterfalls, but Naruto didn't let up. He looked at her with indifferent eyes. She was nothing but an obstacle. She was an enemy. With a squeeze, he snapped her neck, ending her life in a mere split second. A toss later, Cersei's dead body was added next to her bastard son's. Hiding behind the throne was none other than the King's own siblings; Tommen and Myrcella. Children, innocents; but products of incest all the same. Golden chakra arms shot from his body and grabbed the squealing children from behind the seat. He gave them the same treatment he gave their elder brother.

_Splash_.

Four dead Royals. All that remained was taking on the rest of House Lannister and annihilating House Baratheon. He was going to bring death upon the Seven Kingdoms. After all, chakra was made for this specific reason wasn't it? After all, Naruto is the most important person alive, isn't he? We'd like to think so. He walked along, boldness growing with each passing step. He tilted his head, there was no need for these people. He is the most powerful person on this wretched rock. This wretched continent. Suddenly, shadow clones appeared, filling up his half of the throne room. They walked along, following the length of the room.

"All of you…" Naruto called out to the shivering nobles. "Are dead."

* * *

It didn't take long. No more than a week had passed. He'd defeated everyone and everything. He sat on the Iron Throne with all the power and control anyone can ever hope for. The heads of Tywin, Tyrion, Jaime, Cersei, Kevan, Sandor Clegane, Gregor Clegane, and countless others lined the walls of the Red Keep. Their heads were stuck upon decorative spikes, each with its own colors and wondrous meaning. But his favorite kills decorated the pointing blades of the Iron Throne. The heads of Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark, Bran Stark, Arya Stark, Rickon Stark, Petyr Baelish, Lord Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle, all were stuck rather strategically on each and every pointing sword.

At his feet were Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark, both sitting at the foot of the throne. Their arms were wrapped tightly around his calves, almost protectively; addictively; lustfully. In front of them, Loras Tyrell was brutally beaten to death for fighting for Lord Renly. _He can fuck Renly in the afterlife._ Naruto said. _I'm doing him a favor._ Behind and above the Tyrell, the three dragons, Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion watched the homosexual knight with hunger in their eyes. Just as the light left his eyes, the dragons shot down, teeth barred and saliva falling from their gullets.

"Next!" Naruto cried.

There was a struggle. Within moments, all that came to reveal was none other than the young daughter of Stannis Baratheon, the man Naruto set gladly set aflame in a cruel form of poetic justice. All that remained was her. She was the final descendant of a king who had any chance to challenge him. He didn't even want to use his own strength to end her poor sad life. With a swing of his hands the dragons shot down feasting on the young girl. It was done and it is finished and his journey has finally come to a climax. No, that was him reaching his climax. His legs shivered along with the rest of his body as a powerful euphoric explosion rocked his entire system.

In between his legs was none other than the head of Daenerys Targaryen sucking his cock dry. Her hands crept up, holding him in place as she continued gulping his seed. At his feet, Sansa and Margaery shared jealous looks, but knew that their chance will come soon enough. Oh their chance WILL come soon enough.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well at least I kept it kinda dark.**

**I do hope you enjoyed  
****(Not really)**

**New chapter for A Throne for a King, A Verse of Ice and Fire, the Chosen Ones and Uzumaki II: The Uncertain Peace, coming up as soon!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


End file.
